


AtoZ Challenge 2020

by Sage_Kazankov



Series: AtoZ Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AtoZChallenge2020, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dare, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Dungeon, Fantasy, Fire Fighter, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Porn, His and His, M/M, Marine Corps, Police, Police Uniforms, Royalty, Sexual Fantasy, Whipped Cream, coming home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Kazankov/pseuds/Sage_Kazankov
Summary: A series of shorts in honor of A to Z; a blogging challenge to post everyday of April corresponding to that day's letter of the alphabet. These shorts are of the M/M variety. That day's post will have a rating at the top:PG: no sexual contentPG13: kissing, some languageR: language, sexual contentExplicit: sex on page, heavy languageThese stories are not connected. Each "chapter" is it's own little story.All tags do not apply to all mini stories but every tag is in a mini story somewhere. If a story has a strong warning I will I dictate so in the notes & at the top of the story.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AtoZ Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692577
Comments: 24
Kudos: 8





	1. America's Anthem

**Rating: PG13**

* * *

“What do you mean you won’t be home?” Adam’s heart sank. He’d been looking forward to this for months. He even made cranberry sauce, by hand, for the occasion, a concoction he hated and a dinner to compliment it. It was his own fault. This was a conversation they’d had multiple times. Adam forged on in his own attempt to keep the possibility alive.

A heavy sigh drifted over the line. “I’m sorry I really am. I tried, Adam.”

Adam deflated. He heard the exhaustion over the line. His lover’s voice was scratchy. “It’s Christmas…” He cringed. “Ayden, honey, I’m sorry, I’m not trying to…” He trailed off in a long breath. Swallowing, he tried to get rid of the bitter taste of disappointment. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel to keep himself busy.

“I’m really sorry, love. You know I’d come home to you and the kids if I could. It kills me being away from my family. Are they asleep?”

“Michael is down for the night.” He cringed, hoping Ayden didn’t hear the hitch in his voice. “Amy is finishing up her art project and Sam,” he blinked back the stinging threat of tears, “Sam is watching a documentary to take notes on for science class.”

Silence settled over the line. It was heavy and uncomfortable. “Love, I’m so sorry.” Ayden apologize again.

“It’s ok, honey, I understand.” Tossing the towel, Adam leaned all his weight against the counter.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Adam choked back a laugh, though it could be mistaken for a sob. “You know I support you.” He turned back to the sink. He needed to keep himself busy or he’d break down crying.

A strange sound came over the phone, like a car door slamming. The line went quiet save Ayden. “I know, babe, that’s why it’ll make this surprise so much more worth it.” Adam frowned. Was the phone echoing? “Adam?”

Adam looked at his phone. The call ended. He turned, his muscles tightened. Everything within him froze. Ayden, his husband, stood in the entrance to the kitchen standing tall and proud in his Marine’s uniform. A large military duffle hung over his shoulder. His decorated Marine smiled, filling Adam with a sense of relief and home. “Surprise, love.”

“Ayden.” His husband’s name was a sob on his lips. Adam rushed forward. His Marine easily caught him with one arm. Hugging Ayden’s neck, he buried his face in the crook, inhaling. “You’re home.” He held on for dear life. The worrying knot in his gut, the one that kept him up at night, loosened with Ayden in his arms.

“I had to come home to you.” A kiss to his neck tickled. The duffel plopped on the floor as both arms came around him, holding him close.

Adam clung to Ayden as if his life depended on it. “I’m so happy to have you home.” He sniffled as tears ran down his face.

Ayden strode into the kitchen, carrying him, before setting him down on the kitchen counter. “Don’t cry,” a kiss to his temple eased Adam, “I love you. I love you so damn much.” Ayden held him, sniffling into his hair.

Adam couldn’t respond, his voice wouldn’t work. He pulled back to find Ayden’s lips with his. Ayden was firm, all consuming, diving into his mouth, owning him.

He needed Ayden.

“Upstairs.” Ayden’s voice took on an ordering edge. It made Adam shiver. “Need you.” Ayden dove in again. Adam submitted.

“Stay quiet. Sam and Amy are up.”

Ayden nodded while lifting him again. Adam wrapped his arms around Ayden’s neck and his legs around his Marine’s waist. He hoped, he prayed everyday Ayden would come back to him. Today, he held the only thing he wanted for Christmas in his arms. Happiness eased his tension but he knew it wouldn’t last. But, until then, he’d cherish every moment with his Marine.


	2. Bubbles

**Rating: Explicit**

* * *

Bruno crept around the corner. His gun felt heavy in his hands, ready for fire. He crouched, keeping low in search of Brandon, the man he hunted. His quarry was close. He smelled the other’s cologne. How convenient.

He plastered his back to the wall, listening. There. A scuff of a boot. A deep breath centered him before peeking around the corner.

Fear trickled down his back as his gaze stared down the barrel of a gun. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

“Drop it.” Brandon smirked and his voice sent a shiver down his spine.

Bruno held up his hands in surrender, he bent, slowly to drop his gun before kicking it away. He laced his fingers behind his head.

He stood, face to face with his capture.

Fuck.

Brandom’s feral smile knotted a pit in his stomach. “Drop them.” The slightly taller man casually motioned with his gun. Bruno frowned, not understanding. “Your pants,” Brandon clarified, “drop them.”

Bruno swallowed. His hands held a slight tremor as he rushed to comply. He hoped Brandon didn’t notice his moment of weakness.

Brandon stepped forward, gun in hand. He reached behind Bruno, a lick to his throat pulled a groan free.

Brandon knelt, the gun still pointed at Bruno. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Fuck, what the hell?” Something cool coated his cock. His gaze snapped to Brandon, on his knees, his semi-erect cock was coated in whipped cream.

A smirk made Brandon look proud. His capture placed a cherry at the end of his now hard shaft. The cream nestled the cherry perfectly at the tip. Brandon’s tongue sneaked out, licking away the sweet cream.

Brandon’s tongue slid down his shaft, deftly plucking the cherry. He ate the fruit. His mouth worked a moment before the stem popped out in a perfect little knot.

Bruno growned.

Brandon smirked again. He leaned forward, Bruno held in his whine, taking Bruno’s cock all the way down his throat. “Fuck.” Bruno’s hips snapped forward. Brandon’s nose was against his pubic bone.

Brandon moaned around his dick, his cheeks hollowed out as he pulled back. The gun came back up, aiming for Bruno’s head. “End game.” He pulled the trigger. Bubbles floated from the end. “You’re my sex slave for the day. Now fuck my throat like a street, cocked out whore.”

Bruno groaned. A hand tangled in Brandon’s hair. This game of theirs was a new one in a series of fantasies each of them had. Keeping things fun is what helped them make it over twenty years together, ever since they were fourteen.

“Take me down that warm throat. All the way.”


	3. Caring

**Rating: PG**

* * *

Carter sat heavily at his old, rickety dest. His last parolee added to the overall disappointment in his life. The guy had potential as an artist, he encouraged him to go to art school. His parolee argued the arts didn’t pay enough. He conceded but still felt the guy could make it if he buckled down and applied himself. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Carter leaned on his desk, the old thing groaned under his weight. His phone chirped, tensing his gut.

A deep breath escaped him before looking at the screen. The preview game a tiny glimpse of yet another let down.  _ I have to work late tonight. I’m sorry.  _ The preview read. Unlocking it, he read the rest.  _ Be home around 2330. Love you. _

Carter couldn’t muster the energy to even care.  _ Ok. _ Was all he said.

What were they even doing? It wasn’t a relationship. The last time they spent any time together was when? His birthday? Fuck, that was five months ago. Carter groaned. He cradled his head in his hands. To him, they seemed more like roommates to help keep the bills down instead of boyfriends.

“All right?” Charlotte, his best friend and sister, stood off to his left leaning against his desk. Damnit, he didn’t even hear her come into his office.

He let out another long breath. His fingers went into his hair. “No, don’t ask.”

“Okay,” she reached forward to squeeze his shoulder, “I’ll be around.” With a pat she left him to wallow in his loneliness. 

The hours crawled by with several of his regular parolees and two new assigned to him. By now, only two other officers were in the office with him, his sister had left early for her son’s soccer game. The others would leave soon but he wouldn’t. Why should he? There was nothing waiting for him, not even a dog.

Three more hours dragged by as Carter typed up his notes and familiarized himself with his new parolees. His pen tapped his desk as his gaze scanned the file.

“Hey.”

Carter glanced up, his pen stilled. There standing in the doorway stool Collin, his boyfriend of three years, in his well fitted policemen uniform holding a bouquet of roses. “Too much?” Collin nodded towards the red blooms.

He shifted back in his seat before standing. Shaking his head no, Carter made his way around his desk. “No,” he lifted the flowers to smell them, “I love them.” He maybe a big man but he always loved flowers.

Collin cleared his throat. “I told the chief I plan on taking some time off in the near future. I thought we could figure it out and plan a weekend away.”

Carter locked gazes with Collin. “I think that’s a good idea. We need it.”

The other nodded. “We’re drifting apart, Cater, I don’t want that. I want forever with you.”

“I do, too.”

Collin reached up to run a hand through his hair. “Come home with me?”

Carter frowned. “I thought you had to work?”

“Told them chief I couldn’t.” Colling leaned in for a gentle kiss. “We need time together.”

Carter nodded. “Yeah, we do but we can make this work. It’s just a rough patch.”

“Yeah,” another kiss melted him, “we’ll come out stronger.”


	4. Dares & Dungeons

**Rating: R**

* * *

“This is so fucking cool.” Duncan’s awed voice filled him with a sense of accomplishment. “Dev, this is awesome!”

Smiling, Devlon slid his hands into his front pockets then leaned against the stony surface. Duncan was examining the wall with a chain and some sort of basket-thing. “I rented it for the night just for you. Explore to your heart’s content.”

Duncan spun around, his eyes wide. “You what?”

Nodding, Devlon shifted his weight.

“No way.”

“Way.”

Duncan’s squeal of delight bounced off the stone room. “Fuck, all night?”

“We don’t have to leave until eleven am tomorrow.”

Duncan stood just like a statue for a solid minute before he jumped and started his explorations of the small old English castle. His boyfriend’s awe was well worth the money to secure this place.

His little history nerd, Duncan, explored everything he could, muttering to himself and talking excitedly, explaining things to him. He smiled and nodded, asking probing questions which seemed to delight Duncan. 

History was never an interest to Devlon. The future was his focus, his profit, as the CEO of a fortune 500 tech company. But Duncan spoke with such enthusiasm and awe it made him want to learn and that was a rare gift. He was proud of Duncan for pursuing his doctorate in history.

Duncan went from room to room with Devlon following, enamored by the man. They spent the day exploring, had lunch before heading down into the dungeon. It was lit with modern lights but otherwise it was kept as historically accurate as possible.

His boyfriend was across the room examining some instruments Devlon was sure would hurt. “Happy?”

Duncan’s green eyes turned to him. “Hell yes!” He turned back to whatever he was examining.

“I dare you to put your head in that wood thingy.” Devlon made his way over to the aforementioned device. It had a wooden, heavy frame with wide feet. The top was made of two long, wide and heavy pieces. Holes were cut for the neck and wrists, a latch at the end locked the pieces together.

Duncan scoffed. “It’s called a standing pillory. Some movies call it the stocks but that’s inaccurate. Stocks are for the feet, not the hands and neck.” He glared at Devlon, he thought his history nerd’s ire was endearing.

He shrugged. “Point is, I dare you.” He patted the pillory then held up the top board.

Duncan pranced over, all too happy to demonstrate the pillory’s use. He leaned over placing his neck and wrists. “Now, close the top.” A solid clunk rung the air. “You see? Now the prisoner couldn’t get away.” Duncan kept prattling on unaware of Devlon securing the latch.

He moved behind his trapped boyfriend to drink in Duncan’s fine ass presented to him. “... you see how this could be used for- Aw! Dev! What the- ouch!”

Devlon smoothed his hand over Duncan’s abused backside. “I’m going to fuck you right here, just like this.”

“Dev…” Duncan sighed his name.

His wakening length pressed into Duncan’s ass. He had to admit this fantasy was one reason he rented this castle.


	5. Earl Enclave

**Rating: PG13**

* * *

Earl Eddrick Enclave was angry.

No, furious was a better description. How in the bloodyhell did that twat- Fuck. He couldn’t even think of it without feeling the fire of revenge lick his gut. He had to calm down or he’d make a rash decision, one that could haunt him for years to come.

He made his way to his bedchamber needing solitude.

“My Lord Enclave? Are you alright my lordship?” His trusted valet appeared from the adjoining door.

“Fine.” He snapped. The look that befell the valet broke his heart. He hadn’t meant a harsh tone when his valet only showed concern. “I’m sorry, Eaton, forgive me?”

Eatton rushed forward. Slim hands rose to loosen the cravat at his neck. Warm hands settled on his chest. “Of course, my lordship, you are under much stress.” Brown eyes resembled melted chocolate looked up at him. His gaze flicked to Eatton’s full, pink lips. He had imagined, many times, taking Eatton to his bed. At first it was lust for there was none more beautiful than Eatton but now, after a year together Eddrick learned who Eatton was and it was someone Eddrick loved very much.

Perhaps it was the stress of the day’s events and those leading up or even his lack of sleep, a combination would be most likely, but whatever the reason, Eddrick didn’t much care, he reached up to frame Eatton’s face in his hands. “My lord?” Eatton’s shaky breath sent a shiver of want though Eddrick’s cock.

He leaned in, their lips nearly touching.”Yes?”

“What are you…?” Eatton licked his lips. “What are you doing?” A slight tremor in Eatton’s voice ignited Eddrick’s passion.

His gaze met Eatton’s. “Taking what I want.” He closed the small distance between them. Eatton gasped but met his kiss. It was soft, delicate, gentle.

Eatton moaned into their kiss. “My Earl Encave you cannot take what is freely given.”

Edrick stepped into Eatton. “Once I take you in my bed there will be no other.”

“What of a wife?”

“I have never nor will I ever lay with a woman.” Another kiss nearly stole his sense.

Eatton’s arms came to hug his neck. “Then might I suggest, my lordship, to take me to your bed.”

“To you,” Eddrick pulled the smaller man to him, pressing their lengths alongside one another, “I am Eddrick.” He demanded another kiss choking Eatton with his moan of desire.


	6. Fire Fighting

**Rating: PG**

* * *

_I can’t wait to crawl into bed._ Farris Fitzgerald thought to himself as he entered the front door. Crawl in and not come out for a week. That was his plan. It was an excellent plan.

His whole body ached and throbbed with every movement. His last shift was rough, hell was more accurate description. Ten fires in a seventy-two hour period. Three of them were deadly resulting in at least once civilian casualty.

The news jumped on a serial arsonist. Unfortunately, the news was most likely correct. It meant hell for them, one with no ending in sight since there were no leads as of yet.

Farris stopped at the bottom of the stairs to twist his back one way then the other in an effort to release the achiness built up. He ambled up the steps by the soft glow of a nightlight. He was thankful the chief called in the volunteers to give his unit a longer rest period.

Opening the bedroom door as quietly as he could, Farris slipped inside shutting the door just as quietly. He turned, closing his eyes against the sting of sleep for a moment.

“Hey.”

Farris flinched, surprised.

Flynn, his boyfriend of six years stood before him. “Come on.” Flynn guided him to the bathroom.

“Babe, I just want sleep.”

“Hush, I have a hot bath drawn for you.”

“I love you.”

Flynn’s gentle laugh eased Farris. “I love you, too, hero.” A soft kiss to the nape of his neck relaxed him. “Now let’s get you in the tub while I wash you with your favorite bubble bath and loofa.”

Farris shrugged off his jacket with Flynn’s help. It was good to be home.


	7. Gravy

**Rating: PG13**

* * *

“That was delicious, thank you.” Gabe helped put the dishes in the sink before heading to the living room to find some music before doing the dishes.

“You’re more than welcome. Tomorrow though it’s your turn to cook.” Glynn set more dishes in the sink then went for his leftover wine.

Laughing, Gabe readily agreed, “Although that means that tomorrow you have to do the dishes.” He turned the corner into the living room.

“Damnit.”

Gabe heard Glynn’s curse. He ventured back into the kitchen to find Glynn standing next to the kitchen table with a giant red wine stain down his front. Glynn sighed then unbuttoned his shirt. “I just bought this yesterday.”

Gabe entered the kitchen to grab the gravy boat. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

With a shrug, Gabe poured the gravy down the front of Glynn’s pants. “Oops.” He shrugged. “Guess you have to take those off too.” He moved upwards to dribble the last of it over Glynn’s chest. “Guess you need a shower.”

Glynn raised a brow but said nothing. Instead, he drew Gabe into his arms. “Guess you have to take your clothes off, too. Might as well shower with me. Water conservation and all.”

Gabe smirked. “For the environment?”

“Absolutely.”

Gabe shook his head with a laugh.


	8. His and His

**Rating: PG**

* * *

Hiatt stood fuming. “What do you mean it’s stupid?” His boyfriend, Holcomb, quirked a brow at him as to say _Are you serious?_ It angered him all the more. Why was Holcomb being so mean? All he suggest was they buy some cute matching hand towels.

Holcomb scoffed. “You’re joking, right?”

“No, I-” Hiatt bit his lower lip. “I just wanted something to…” He trailed off, fighting back tears. Hiatt spun around for their bedroom. The door snapped the air as he slammed it shut. He slumped on the bed wiping his tears.

“Hiatt?” A gentle knock drew his attention to Holcomb poking his head inside.

“What do you want?” He snapped. “You’ve made your point. Okay? I get it. I’m stupid.” He wiped fresh tears.

Holcomb stood in the doorway for a moment as if deciding on something. Eventually, he left, ripping a hole in Hiatt’s heart. He lowered his gaze to stare at the rug though his tears.

“Monkey?”

Holcomb’s nickname for him did little in persuading him to look at the other man.

Holcomb kneeled before him holding out a bag. “I was going to save them for our anniversary but I think I should give them to you now.”

Hiatt squinted, snatching the bag away. He peeked inside. “His and His.” He mumbled as he took out the embroidered towels, one white, the other black, the words the opposite color.

“I didn’t want to go shopping because,” Holcomb gestured to the bag, “I already bought them. I have robes and a toothbrush holder on order.” His boyfriend sighed. “I thought I could get the idea out of your head but I took it too far, I’m sorry.”

“You were so mean.”

“I know, monkey, I’m so sorry-”

Hiatt launched himself at Holcomb, knocking the other man over. He leaned in for a kiss.

Damn, Holcomb.


	9. Irresistibly Irritating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a "day" ahead posting this but I'll be busy tomorrow so here you go!

**Rating: PG13**

* * *

“Fucking asshole.” Ingrarm mumbled under his breath. He marched down the hall towards the account manager's office. He rounded the corner to push through the large double glass doors.

Iris, the account manager’s secretary stood. “He’s not taking any- Hey!”

He cut off Iris’ voice off by shutting the large oak door.

Irvine stood upon his arrival. He wasn’t an overly physically imposing but he had an air of authority Ingram thought royalty might possess. “Do you have a problem with me?” He asked.

Irvine rose a brow. “What do you mean, Mr. Isles?” His manager asked as he gathered some papers wearing a suite that costs more than three months of his salary.

“You passed me over for Issacs on the Planters account.”

His manager held the papers to tap them on their edges. “I am very aware of that fact.” Irvine said matter of factly. Ingram’s voice froze in his throat. Did Irvine really admit it? “I gave the Planter account to Issacs because I need you free,” Irvine set the papers in a pile sideways to keep them seperate, “you’re taking over the Krivious account.”

He gawked. “What?” It wasn’t the most eloquent response but Krivous was the second biggest account they had and for Irving to hand it to him?

“Congratulations, Mr. Isles, you’ve just been promoted.”

Ingram took a step forward. “I’m not getting this promotion and account because we’re dating, am I?”

Irvine walked around the desk to stand toe to toe with him. They were the same height but Ingram was slightly bigger though he still felt small in front of this man. “Do you really think I’d hand over such an important client because of some good dick?”

“Well,” Ingram swallowed, “no.”

“Good,” Irvine smiled, “but if you want to keep it,” his boyfriend’s voice took on a humours note, “I suggest you strip. Right now.”

Ingram shivered at the order. “Yes, Sir.”


	10. Judging Juniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may turn into a book.

**Rating: PG13**

* * *

Jadyn Jacobs walked into his home managing a precarious amount of grocery bags. He really should’ve made two trips but after the day he had leaving his house again, even to his own car, wasn’t something he wanted to do. All he wanted was his leather chair, a good book and a fifth of Scotch. The delicate balance of his too many bags was failing but if he could just get to the kitchen island… 

Heavy thudding was the horn of war in his own house. A solid body slid into a wall somewhere from deep within.

 _Oh, hell…_ Jadyn hurried as best he could under his burden before he was tackled into next week.

“Rururururu!” His two hundred thirty pound Mastiff came bounding straight for him.

“Jasper!” Another voice came from within the house. “No, sit.”

Jadyn watched in utter amazement as his dimwitted, out of control, excited, mountain of skin dog dropped his haunches. His tail wagged with his heavy pants filling the kitchen.

His dog walker, hired two weeks ago, came striding down the hall and into the kitchen. Juniper patted the beast's head. A string of drool dripped from his jowls as his tail, which Jadyn considered a deadly weapon, wagged with enough force to knock out a toddler. “Jasper,” Juniper crooned to his dog, “you know better.” 

Jadyn nearly swallowed his tongue. Juniper’s longer, dirty blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Tight jogging attire left little to the imagination. Jasper’s leather dog lead was clasped in one hand. “We were just heading out for our walk.” Juniper’s smile stirred his cock. “Do you need help?” He nodded indicating the bags.

“Oh! Please?” He had forgotten about the bags. He was too busy drooling over Juniper.

The star of his nightly fantasies stepped forward to help lessen his burden. “Thanks and a second thanks for him. He would’ve taken me out.”

“Yeah,” Juniper laughed, it was a musical sound, “he’s done that once or twice.” They placed the bags on the counter.

“Sure has.” He agreed.

“Well, we’ll be off.” Juniper turned for Jasper, clasping the lash on the dog's chain. “Be back in about an hour. Bye!” With that Juniper left.

He stood there for a moment before he began putting away his groceries.

A sharp shrill disrupted his reading. Snatching the phone, Jadyn didn’t even look at the number. “Judge Jacobs.”

“Judge Jacobs?” The man sounded confused. “This is Officer Jovero, I have a man here, Juniper James? Says he works for you?”

Jadyn snapped his book closed. “Where is he? And where is my dog?” The officer rattled off some information. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

Jadyn snatched his truck keys and headed for the police station. He arrived, parking right up front and strode inside. A desk officer stopped him. “Judge Jacobs for the arresting officer of Juniper James. And where the hell is my dog?” The desk officer paled mumbling something before running off.

A few minutes later a tall officer with the name _Jovero_ on his tag came forward. “Judge.”

The officer offered his hand but Jaydn ignored it. “Where is Juniper and my dog?” He strode into the station past a doorway into a larger room. His gaze swept the room to land on Juniper handcuffed to a chair bolted to the floor.

His stride lengthened as he made his way across the station. “Juniper?” The blond’s head popped up seeming shocked. A red mark across his cheek was turning a black. He turned to the officer. “Who hurt him?” His voice was ice.

Officer Jovero took a step backwards. “He resisted, sir.”

“The hell I did!” Juniper started but Jaydn stuck out a hand, silencing him.

“What are his charges?”

Officer Jovero seemed annoyed. “Listen, I get you’re a judge but you’re not in this district so I’m going to have to ask you to-

“My name is Judge Jaydn Jacobs, Supreme. Court. Judge.” He punctured each word with a step towards Officer Jovero, his voice taking on its authoritative edge.

Officer Jovero turned green before an unhealthy shade of white. “He-

“They just came up to me saying I was under arrest for theft. When I said I didn’t understand he said I was resisting! He hit me and they took Jasper away.” Juniper looked distraught. “I gave them your number to get Jasper.” Juniper’s beautiful eyes locked with his. “I swear, I didn’t mean for you to come down here for me.”

Jaydn’s jaw worked. His attention returned to Jovero. “Theft of what?”

“A mastiff.” Jovero’s voice cracked.

“That’s my damn dog!” Jaydn advanced on Jovero. “Release him, give me my dog and your badge number.”

Officer Jovero jumped as if shocked with a cattle prod. He rushed to release the cuff holding Juniper. Commotion coming from the back drew his attention to Jasper. The large dog came barreling for them, dragging a poor woman who weighed less than he did.

“Jasper, easy.” Juniper rushed to Jasper, kneeling down to hug the dog. “Are you okay?” He looked the giant dog over. Jasper seemed happy to see Juniper. That tail was going again.

Jaydn came forward to join the two. “He seems okay.” He said. Juniper nodded, taking the leash from the woman. He turned to Jovero. “Your badge number. Now.” The officer fished out a card then wrote his number on the back.

Jaydn took it, pocketed it then placed a guiding hand on Juniper’s lower back. Together they strode from the station with Jasper in tow.

Once settled in the truck, Jasper taking up the whole bench in the back, Jaydn reached for Juniper. He gently took the other’s chin, moving his head to examine the angry spot. “That needs ice.” Jaydn sat back in his seat. He started his truck then pulled away heading for home.

On the way, Jaydn made some calls regarding Jovero. Come to find Juniper’s arrest wasn’t his first mistake but after those calls it’d be his last.

Once back in the garage they all got out, Jasper with a lazy huff. Inside Jaydn reached for Juniper’s hand and took the younger man into the kitchen. “Here.” He opened the freezer for an ice pack.

“Thanks.” Juniper took the pack, grabbed a dish towel then placed the pack on his rapidly bruising cheek. “So, judge? Not just any judge,” Juniper leaned against the counter, “but a supreme court judge? Damn.” A chuckle turned into a grimace. “Did I ever tell you my major?” Jaydn shook his head no. “Law.”

Jaydn rose a brow. “I know a few things about that.”

Juniper shook his head with a small smile. “Maybe.” He teased.

“Maybe.” Jaydn agreed.

“Thanks, you know, for coming to get me.” Juniper shifted closer.

“Of course.” Jaydn shrugged. “Besides, I know for a fact you didn’t do it.”

Juniper laughed. “True.”

Jaydn smiled. Juniper adjusted the pack. The younger man paused, blinked several times then his other hand shot out to grip the counter. “June? You okay? Did you hit your head?” He stepped into Juniper’s space, he steadied the other.

“Huh?” Juniper’s unfocused gaze found the general area of his face. “Oh, no, I, uh-” he licked his lips, “have an iron thing, need to sit down.”

“Okay. Here.” Jaydn moved to help Juniper. “Shit.” Jaydn caught the smaller man, lowering him to the floor. “June? Hey.” He patted Juniper’s unbruised cheek.

“Nn. M’okay. Just dizzy.”

“Like hell you’re okay.” Jaydn pressed two fingers into Juniper’s neck, checking his pulse. “Your heart’s racing.”

Juniper nodded. “Just need to rest a minute.”

He wasn’t convinced. It must’ve been obvious because Juniper patted his knee. “I promise. Rest and some red meat and I’ll be okay.”

“You’re resting here.”

Juniper looked like he was going to argue but thought better of it.

Jayden stood bringing Juniper with him. Together, they slowly made their way to the guest bedroom. “Sleep for a few hours and I’ll have some burgers ready when you’re up.”

“Thank you but you really don’t have to.”

“I want to.” He helped Juniper sit on the bed then knelt to take off his shoes.

“Oh, please don’t I can-”

“You’re not leaning over to summersault off the bed.” He untied and slid both shoes off then helped Juniper lay back bringing the covers over him. “Get some rest.”

He turned to leave, his hand was on the knob to close the door when a soft voice stopped him. “Do you date younger men?”

Jaydn looked over Juniper in bed, curled up. “No, but an exception can be made.”

Juniper smiled then hid a bit in the covers. “So, is burgers later a date?”

“It is now.”

“Okay.” Juniper yawned.

“Get some rest, June.”

“M’kay.”


End file.
